Asesino
by CamilaAlgo
Summary: kendall Schmidt es un asesino en serie, Russell conoce el secreto de Greg, cual sera?


HOLA CHICOS, esta es un crossover, de BTR y CSI

* * *

><p>PDV KENDALL<p>

mis amigos dicen que tengo problemas psicológicos... puede ser porque soy un obsesionado a la sangre, no es como si no la haya sentido antes... amo su color... me hace perderme en ella... su espesor.. sentirla que corre por mis manos... es lo mas... relajante que probablemente he sentido en mi vida... tengo a mi mejor amigo secuestrado... Logan Henderson... esta va a ser su ultima vez en la tierra... y me gustaría que antes de que muera me viera a mi

- quien eres? - me dijo... no iba a responder porque lo tomaría como una broma... llegamos a un lote... ahí no hay nadie, así que no encontré problema en eso, lo metí y empecé a golpearlo, lo deje muy mal.. pero me gusto el hecho de que sangró... deje que se arrastre, tenia que afilar mi cuchillo... es muy especial para mi, quería que escuchara el sonido cuando se afile, ví que e estremeció, me acerque a el, estaba un poco lejos... deje que siguiera normal y me acerque a el, lo gire pero aun no le quietaba la venda de los ojos... me da igual, lo apuñale la primera vez, en el estómago, seguí apuñalándolo como unas 20 veces mas... unas eran superficiales, otras... no lo eran, me daba igual... le quite la venda y se veía sorprendido... sabia que no duraría mucho tiempo... le dije que había sido un buen amigo... luego... tome el cuchillo y se lo enterré en el pecho... ví como moría y fue la mejor experiencia que había tenido, lo puse boca abajo... ya estaba muerto así que no importaba... tome el cuchillo y hice un cinco... es la contraseña de mi celular que es mi nombre... deje una pista y me deshice del cuerpo de mi amigo... hice eso con mis amigos mas cercanos... James Maslow, Katelyn Tarver, Malese Jow, Carlos Peña, Dustin Belt, Ciara Bravo... cada uno de ellos tenia un numero, James... es el numero 3 y con una pista, Malese tiene el 6 y una pista, Katelyn el 3 en un circulo y el numero 2... porque es el segundo dígito que se vuelve a repetir, Carlos es tiene el 2 y una pista, Dustin... el fue el mas difícil de matar, a el no lo torture tanto como a Logan o los otros, a el solo le quite la venda y lo mate... no le podía a hacer eso a mi mejor amigo el alma... y a Ciara... ella solo fue lanzarle el cuchillo y le dio en la nuca, fue divertido sin embargo, murió al instante, no sintió dolor... y ahora estoy buscando a alguien mas a quien matar, estoy esperando a salir en televisión, al final solo me voy a suicidar, voy a ver mi sangre como corre por mis manos...

FIN DEL PDV KENDALL

*EN EL LABORATORIO*

"GREG" grito Russell, esta vez mas fuerte que la mayoría de veces

"si?" pregunto Greg

"entra por favor" dijo Russell "y cierra la puerta" dijo Russell

"me puedes decir que es esto?" dijo Russell pasando el expediente de Greg, se quedo mirándolo, no vio nada de lo normal así que el solo lo dejo encima y ya "que cosa? no veo nada malo ni nada fuera de lo normal" dijo Greg "el hecho de que eres noruego y que tienes 4 hermanos... pero eso no es todo..." dijo Russell, el se veía mas sorprendido que enojado

PDV GREG

EN SERIO? HA ESTADO CON NOSOTROS COMO POR 6 MESES Y NO SABE QUE SOY DE NORUEGA Y QUE TENGO 4 HERMANOS MAYORES?

"si, soy de noruega... y? nunca me han puesto problemas y tengo un hermano y tres hermanas mayores que yo solo por 20 segundos... si, todos somos quintillizos, es una larga historia" dije tratando de no traer recuerdos

"esta bien, solo quería saberlo, y en que trabajan ellos? tal vez nos puedan ayudar... en el caso del asesino en serie que tenemos..."

"Dilan trabaja en SWAT, Kyla en la CEA, Andrea, ella en CIA, y Samanta en el FBI" dije, no quería seguir hablando así que me fui sin que el me dijera algo, sabia que estaría en problemas pero necesitaba hablar con Sam, el menos decirle del caso, llegue a la sala de descanso y ví a mi esposo, me senté a su lado y hable con el sobre el caso, dice que ya sacaron un perfil determinado por lo menos en este momento

"bien, por lo menor podemos decir que es un adulto de 35 a 40 años, que ha estado en rehabilitación por lo menos 5 veces, que va seguir buscando víctimas hasta que sea atrapados y que es una persona con problemas mentales" dijo Sarah, no creo la mayoría, pero bueno, es lo poco que tenemos, esos números en la víctima, me parece familiar, Samanta me lo enseño cuando era pequeño, si no me equivoco, eso debe ser la clave en de un dispositivo o almacén, tome un marcador y empecé a poner la secuencia de los números en los que me había enseñado Samanta

"5363255" cada uno de estos números son una letra, 5-2, 3-2, 6-2, 3-1, 2-1, 5-2, 5-2, por ahora no han habido mas víctimas, todos me estaban mirando raro así que decidí explicarles

"esos números son letras, ese puede ser el código de algún almacén o algo así, también, es el nombre de alguien, puede ser mas fácil..."

"como sabes eso?" dijo Russell, creo que aun esta molesto

"Greg... te están buscando" dijo Archie, se ve sorprendido y veo que ya se que esta pasando

"hola Gregory" me dijo mi hermana, no estaba de traje como la mayoría de veces

"hola Samanta, llegaste rápido" dije, todos en el laboratorio estaban mirándonos, eso no me sorprende, lleve a la sala donde estábamos hablando y ví que todos estaban hablando, menos Nick, que estaba mirando a Sam, probablemente asesinándola en la mente

"chicos... ella es mi hermana, Samanta Sanders" dije sobresaltando la palabra hermana

"buenos días, soy Samanta Sanders, la hermana mayor de Greg"

"ustedes se parecen bastante" dijo Morgan, en el laboratorio nadie sabe que yo tengo cuatro hermanos y que todos tenemos la mismo edad

"Greg me dijo que tienen un asesino en serie... que ha matado a 7 jóvenes... que tiene hasta ahora" dijo Samanta

"en que trabajas?" le pregunto Finn

"FBI" dijo ella "Greg me pidió ayuda en este caso, claramente se lo pidió alguien porque el no me habla mucho que se diga" dijo ella, es cierto, casi no hablamos, después de que pedimos la herencia de nuestros padres... nos separamos y nadie volvió a hablar con nadie, aunque ella fue la que me cuido durante toda mi infancia

"el dejo pistas en todo el cuerpo... una que es ese código... que es igual al mio de mi celular, debe significar un nombre o el código de desbloqueo de un aparato" dijo ella

"que quieres decir que es el mismo que el de tu celular?" dijo Russell

"si, me recuerda a alguien... que era importante para todos nosotros..." dijo Samanta, aun recuerdo a Kendall, esperen KENDALL

"y si es el nombre de una persona? y si es... Kenda... Kendall?" dije atragantandome... tuvw

"puede ser... pero hay mucha gente que se llama Kendall" dijo Russell "todos sacamos un perfil, tenemos esto que es un adulto de 35 a 40 años, que ha estado en rehabilitación por lo menos 5 veces, que va seguir buscando víctimas hasta que sea atrapados y que es una persona con problemas mentales"

"hay algo que es cierto... excepto... el hecho de que esto lo hizo una persona joven, no un adulto... problemas psicológicos, no creo que sea cierto, hay pistas?" dije

"si, hay en todos los cuerpos" dijo Nick, era lo primero que decía desde que ella había llegado Sam, tomo los sobre y se los dio a ella

"hay un problema, todo esto esta mal, lo que me acaban de decir, todo, esta mal, a excepción de que tiene problemas psicológicos" dijo ella

"y por que dice eso?" pregunto Finn

FIN DEL PDV GREG

PDV RUSSELL

creo que no nos esta ayudando tanto y aun sigo enojado con Greg

"según las pistas que el dejo, dice que como sabemos que si lo creemos que es verdad es solo mentira? también esta lo que creen que es cierto, lo es?, también esta... pero esta es mas sobre la víctima, solo hay dos personas que saben de mi, lo que hago y como actuó, solo somos ellos y yo..." ella dijo y cito "eso significa que todo esto es mentira, resalta las preguntas como si se estuviera burlando, ustedes dijeron que de 35 a 40 años, y si es de 20 a 25 años? no creo que halla estado en rehabilitación, creo que va al psicólogo pero el no esta haciendo un buen trabajo a no ser de que sea el de un instituto y no creo que siga matando hasta ser atrapado, creo que lo hace porque..." paro de hablar así que continúe lo que iba a decir

"porque tiene algún trauma" dije completando la frase

"exacto" dijo Samanta

"pero por que lo esta haciendo?" dijo Nick, casi no ha hablado, bueno, o por lo menos más que Greg "Greg, ve a el laboratorio de A/V y busca lugares que estén cerca al paradero de las víctimas, Nick, ve con Greg, Sarah, Finn y Morgan busque lugares donde se halla chicos que estén en terapia, pero que estén en algún instituto" dije dando ordenes, ví que todos se fueron a hacer lo que dije y decidí hablar con la supuesta hermana de Greg

FIN DEL PDV RUSSELL

PDV FINN

estuvimos buscando como por una hora hasta que encontramos un lote abandonado cerca donde los cuerpos fueron abandonados, fui a donde Hodges a tener los resultados de rastros

"llegaste a tiempo, el polvo que encontraste en las víctimas es arena, pero esta arena solo se encuentra en un instituto que es en el que las víctimas vivían, es el Abraham Linconm (A/N: no se me ocurrían nada así que yo solo puse un nombre)"

"gracias Hodges" dije tomando los resultados y buscando a Morgan y Sarah

"Morgan, ya tengo el instituto donde podría estar el sospechoso" dije a ellas, todos a excepción de Nick y Greg, que aun están buscando un lugar donde pudo matar a los jóvenes, llegamos a el instituto y el director nos contó que el ultimo chico del grupo había desaparecido, nos llevo a sus dormitorios y nos pusimos a trabajar, encontramos un cuchillo en el dormitorio del chico que había desaparecido, empezamos a buscar huellas y coincidió con el chico desaparecido, Kendall Schmidt, eso es raro

"eso quiere decir que ese chico estuvo matando a sus amigos?"

"al parecer si, alguien mas que ha sido de el?" dijo Nick

"chicos... encontramos un lote abandonado que era un restaurante" dijo Nick

"tienes la dirección?" dijo Russell

"si, es a una milla de aquí" dijo Nick, nos dio la dirección y fuimos Sarah, Nick, Morgan, Russell, Greg y yo, llegamos a en unos 15 minutos...

FIN DEL PDV FINN

PDV KENDALL

he estado aquí, con la sangre de mis amigos... en mi cuchillo... tenia dos... uno con el que los apuñalaba y otro con el que los mataba... ya me sentía culpable, no podría hacerle eso a otras 8 personas... escuche sirenas cerca y me empecé a asustar... no quería ir a prisión... quería estar con mis amigos... no se que hacer... ví el cuchillo con el que mate a mis amigos y lo tome, sabia que la policía me estaba buscando... no lo soporte mas y lo ultimo que hice fue haberme grabado los últimos 8 dígitos de mi contraseña... no se si me recuerden pero me gustaría que al menos una persona escriba algo sobre mi... estaba un poco herido, tome el cuchillo y en ese momento entro la policía... me estaban apuntando y yo aun tenia el cuchillo en la mano, yo... tome el cuchillo... lo levante y lo clave en mi pecho, sentí un poco de dolor... pero no me importa lo que pase.., yo me sentía demasiado solo... lamento haber matado a mis amigos solo para ver la sangre, hice mi nota suicida, la hice con mi piel y mi sangre, lo ultimo que escuche... fue que habían llamado una ambulancia, sentí mi sangre... y en mi boca se hizo una sonrisa que era un poco... maniática... y ví a mis amigos... nos juntamos todos y fuimos hacia la luz... estaba muerto pero feliz...

FIN DEL PDV KENDALL

PDV RUSSELL

no puedo creer que ese chico se halla suicidado... la verdad... era un poco decepcionante

"así que lo encontraron?"

"si, era un poco decepcionante"

"se suicido e hizo su nota suicida en su piel?"

"si, decía que se sentía solo y que no sabia su gusto por la sangre, encontramos los últimos números, era 7-4, 2-3, 4-2, 6-1,4-3, 3-1, 8-1, que significan esos números?" dije

"es Schmidt... el solo quería escribir su nombre en ellos para que alguien lo recuerde... bueno... me tengo que ir, mi hijo me esta esperando en casa, darle esto a Greg por favor" dijo ella entregando me un sobre, ella, literalmente, desapareció, me dio curiosidad el sobre, no lo abrí pero solo lo deje en mensajería, sabia que se lo entregarían en unos minutos, igualmente tengo que hablar con el, vi que ya le habían entregado el sobre y que se estaba preparando para el cambio de turno, me acerque a el "Greg?"

"¿si?"

"te llego la carta de tu hermana? que dice?"

"era una postal, de cuando teníamos 15 años, cuando estábamos con toda la familia, antes de que ellos murieran y Sam tuviera que hacerse adulto legal responsable de todos nosotros" dijo Greg guardando la postal, habían unas palabras ahí pero no podía entender lo que decía

"quieres saber que decía?"

"me vas a mostrar o solo me vas a decir?" me paso la postal y ví a 4 adultos y 5 niños, todos eran extrañamente iguales y se veían felices, gire la postal y ví unas palabras en un idioma que no conozco, probablemente era en noruego

"dice que no olvides quien eres y quienes te acompañan, que al final, todos se reunirían al final en el mismo lugar, nunca nos olvides" dijo Greg

"eso fue antes de venir a este país?"

"fue unos días antes, pero si... todos ya estábamos en la universidad por una beca que todos nos ganamos en Noruega, pero teníamos que irnos de Noruega, y eso hicimos... nosotros íbamos a cumplir 16 años y hubo algún tipo de explosión en un centro comercial y ellos murieron porque estaban demasiado cerca a la bomba, todos estábamos en nuestro cumpleaños en el entierro de nuestros padres, Sam, ella se tuvo que volver un adulto y dejar la universidad, conseguir trabajo y mantenernos a todos nosotros, pero obviamente nosotras la estuvimos ayudando, ese año fue el mas difícil de todos y luego Sam... conoció un chico, ahora es su esposo, el es 3 años mayor que ella y su regalo fue...bueno... creo que ya sabes... ella quedo embarazada pero perdió el bebé, todos la apoyamos, ella empezó a estudiar con su beca que quedo intacta, y ahora tengo tres sobrinos, una familia, tengo un esposo y un hijo..." dijo Greg

"wow, cuando necesitemos ayuda podrías llamar a tus hermanos? ellos serian de ayuda... y lamento lo que le paso a tus familiares, que descanses" dije saliendo de ahí "quieres ir a desayunar?" dije unos segundos antes de salir "claro" dijo, nos encontráramos con todo el equipo y fuimos a desayunar...

FIN

* * *

><p>digamen que les parecio :3<p>

se despide Camila :3


End file.
